United
by ShanniMc
Summary: A one-shot about what I think will or should happen in the end of the SEASON THREE FINALE, meaning it's a bit spoilery. Character death. R/M


**Author's Note: This is what I think will or at least should happen in the end of the Season 3 finale, so obviously if you haven't been watching, haven't heard about Jonas leaving, or have been watching but haven't heard about a certain spoiler about Marian, then don't read this. Although I encourage you too!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood cause if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this.  
**

United

There was a blinding white light and suddenly the pain was gone. He felt...he felt like all the hurt and worries that weighed so heavily on his soul had just floated away forever. He didn't want to open his eyes, he felt so relaxed, so much better, that he just wanted to lie there despite everything that was going on in Nottingham. Everything that was going on in England.

His thoughts were interrupted when the bright light seemed to get even brighter, if that was even possible, and then he heard a soft, somewhat melodious voice say, "Robin."

He didn't want to answer, he just wanted to lie there in peace. But then the voice said, "Robin my love."

He opened his eyes and when they took in the sight before him, he was glad he did.

For there she was, his wife, his beloved. She looked like she did that day in the Holy Land except there was no bloodstain, not even a tear in the fabric. There was no evidence of what had happened that day when she was taken away from him. Yet there was something different about her, she looked even more beautiful than ever. She looked immaculate, like an angel, but then again, why wouldn't she be.

She smiled at him and all he could do was stare with his mouth gaping.

When he found his voice he whispered, "Marian...?"

"Hello Robin."

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" he asked as he got to his feet, but he didn't want her to answer, he didn't want to wake up.

Her mouth opened a bit to answer, but she saw the look on his face, and she waited a second to tell him, "No."

"Then what's going on?" he tore his eyes away from her to actually take in his surroundings, "Where are we?"

A look of pain flashed across her features, seeing such a look on her beautiful face made him flinch. She looked down and took his hand in both of hers. When they connected, the light around them turned the lightest yellow. Her hands felt so soft, so warm. He couldn't believe this wasn't a dream, how else could she be standing there. She started to massage his palm with her thumbs. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling.

When she finally looked up, she looked deep into his eyes, "I'm sorry Robin, but your dead, you jumped in front of a sword meant for Much. You gave your life for him."

Robin suddenly felt disoriented and scared that this dream was turning into a nightmare and any second he would find himself being separated from Marian and dragged to hell. He gripped her hand as if it was the only thing that prevented that from happening.

"No, I must be dreaming...or am I?" He thought for a moment and then it hit him. He remembered it happen. Much was busy fighting one of the Sheriff's soldiers and he was oblivious to the oncoming blade. Robin couldn't just stand and watch his best friend die, so he ran and pushed Much out of the way and took the blow. As the event replayed in his mind, so did the pain of the sword ripping through his flesh. His other hand went to the spot where the blade entered his body, but he didn't notice any blood and like Marian, no tear in his clothes. He went and lifted up his shirt and his skin bore no mark and when he touched it, it was perfectly smooth.

Marian went and took his hand away, "Robin, it's gone, all your scars are. So are mine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't really know for sure, I guess it just happens when you die."

Robin sighed and let it sink in, "So I really am dead."

She nodded her head, "I'm sorry."

They hugged each other tightly and the light around them turned a more solid yellow.

Robin stroked her hair but then moved back a bit and moved his hand so that it cupped her face, "Why are you sorry, we finally get to be together." he smiled.

She too smiled, "You're right, and we had to wait so long, I thought I would have to wait an eternity."

"You know I would never have you wait that long. Besides, now that we are united, we will stay united for all eternity."

Then they embraced in a passionate kiss and the light surrounding them turned a brilliant gold.

* * *

**I was gonna include Marian saying something about Robin "hanging out" with Kate and Isabella, but I didn't want to ruin the moment or the atmosphere of the story, but I think I'll use that in a parody of the finale. Let me know what you think! **


End file.
